


The second award ceremony

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Daichi sees them, M/M, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Slut Sugawara, Sugawara is not, Sugawara likes everyone but Daichi, Tendou is a creep, boy pussy, male anatomy referred to as female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: In this universe Sugawara Koushi carried the karasuno Volleyball team to victory against Shiratorizawa Academy. Tendou notices the sexual tension between himself and Suga, and gives the boy a rewards ceremony of his own.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The second award ceremony

Suga couldn’t even begin to explain the emotions running through his body- and neither could Tendou. Both felt a sense of pride and accomplishment among other things (some more than the other) but as they locked eyes across the net of the court, something else dominated their bodies. Tension. They couldn’t understand why but the tension between them was too much to bear and so they looked away. 

Suga moved on, but Tendou did not. Tendou followed the boy with his eyes. First he watched his cute little face, then his slim chest, then his feminine hips. Then his round ass. And Tendou immediately knew what kind of tension he had been feeling.

Sexual tension. 

The ceremony ended pretty quickly, Tendou always following the boy with his eyes. His teammates seemed to notice, they took it as jealousy or something along those lines. It wasn’t.

It was unadulterated lust. 

The only person who seemed to truly notice this was Goshiki, who looked away blushing madly as the other winked at him and licked his lips. He knew the first year wouldn’t tell anyone, he was way too nervous and caught up in the lost game. 

After everyone filed out of the sports hall and the two teams were left everyone seemed to calm down a bit. The cameras were off and the two teams could relax, their weaknesses weren’t being shown off anymore, they didn’t need to worry about showing themselves and their schools up. Tendou never felt that, if he embarrassed himself that was that, and he was never clumsy enough to actually do anything drastic enough to change people’s opinion of him. He was already pretty much avoided completely outside of his teammates.

His eyes still followed number 2 and his lean body, finally getting a name for him as their captain called out ‘suga’ and jogged up to him to hug him tightly, face flushing until he pulled away. 

How cute, Captain had a crush. Too bad this ‘suga’ seemed to like everyone but him. He could tell by the way his eyes lingered on certain people, like the small orange hair ball Hinata or the team’s ace, the Libero, the tall blocker, the boy who did the float serves. Even himself, catching his eyes a few times as they made their way out of the sports hall. The karasuno Captain seemed clueless, or maybe he was just in denial that his crush was a slut, and had obviously slept with many people on the team. He spotted the lingering touches or the secret and inappropriate grabs

Tendou was feeling doubtful, until he heard the angel’s voice state he was going to the bathroom before going on the bus. Tendou said the same, hanging back a bit so he could slip in as the boy washed his hands. He heard the turn of the tap and slipped inside, watching his face in the mirror as he focused on washing his hands. He was adorable, cheeks flushed slightly when he caught his eyes in the mirror, his blush making the beauty mark beside his eye so much more beautiful than it already was. He walked up behind the boy and pressed against him slightly, watching as he sprung upright and turned around. Their dicks hardly touched, but it was enough to make Tendou’s twitch in excitement. 

“Congrats on the win,” he hummed as he reached up and brushed a thumb over his lips, grinning to himself as they quivered under his touch. “Are you scared?” He asked, the shorter of the two shook their head as they opened their mouth and let his finger press inside and rest on his soft tongue. “You’re Suga, Karasuno’s second setter…third year…” he mumbled, grinning again as he nodded. “I’m Satori Tendou…” he mumbled as he pulled his thumb from his mouth and brought it up to his own mouth, sucking it clean. Suga’s eyes widened, but he stayed quiet. “Nice to meet you Tendou,” he muttered back, eyes tracking his hands as they settled either side of his hips against the sink counter behind them. 

“Did you feel it too?” He asked gently when Tendou moved one of his hands to caress at Suga’s hip, his grin growing as he nodded nodded slowly. “I’m guessing you want to find out what it’s like, right?” He asked, quieter than suga had been, watching him nod. “We’d have to be quick…” he mumbled, and Tendou grinned. “I can make you come quick.”

Suga leaned back against the counter until Tendou switched them around so he was leaning against the counter instead. He winked at him as he slipped his nimble hands down either side of his volleyball shorts. Suga whined quietly as he grabbed at his ass, his long arms easily reached around him. 

It wasn’t long before his slim no longer bandaged fingers pushed into his puckered hole, his grin ever growing as Suga threw his head back and moaned at the breaching of his tight ass. Tendou hummed, feeling around the soft insides of him for that small bundle of nerves. He reached where he wanted to quickly, his fingers sank inside and he watched as the other boy’s mouth fell open in silent moans, his eyes scrunched close and his hands grabbed at the other man’s jacket. “Tendou” he managed to mutter as he pulled his finger back from his prostate as his other hand grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket he always carried around. 

He smothered practically his whole hand in the lube and pushed his fingers back inside, a lovely squelch making its way out to the air. Suga blushed at that and whimpered quietly, his lips quivered against as Tendou hit his prostate again. 

He gasped loudly as the other finger fucked him, the lube slowly oozing from inside of him and sliding down his thighs, soaking his shorts and legs. 

“Fuck, you feel wet, like a girl,” Tendou grinned, suga moaning loudly with each thrust of his fingers, especially when he slipped in a third. 

It was then that Tendou noticed their little visitor, the captain of Karasuno, peeking his head around the door of the bathroom. Thankfully as he did this, suga stumbled into Tendou’s chest and hid his face in his shoulder, drooling onto his jacket and refused to look at himself in the mirrors above the sinks behind Tendou. 

The redhead grinned wider than before, letting his eyes snap to Daichi’s and he chuckled as the male jumped slightly. 

He let his fingers pause inside the boy, his smile growing as he panted and mewled for more. “Tell me what you want suga…do you want me to finger your pussy? Do you want me to finger your pussy so good you squirt and ruin your shorts?” He asked, voice low. He kept eye contact with Daichi, watching as his eyes widened. “I bet you would love that, you Slut…bet you wanted to fuck my fingers all the game…” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into his hair. His fingers brushed ever so slightly over his prostate and he jumped, body jerking and legs giving up on him momentarily. 

“I-I want you to finger my pussy- please! Please Tendou please!” Be sobbed, face streaming with tears of pleasure as his body jerked with each sob that wracked his body. His hair was disheveled and all over, body shaking violently. He screamed as Tendou roughly shoved his fingers against his prostate, coming in his pants. He wrapped his arms around Tendou’s neck and kissed him roughly, all tongue and teeth as he rode out his orgasm by fucking himself on Tendou’s still fingers. 

“Fuck, you might actually be a girl suga…you came just with your pussy” he grinned, chuckling as Daichi rushed from the doorway. 

It took a few minutes for Suga to regain his balance and mind again, blinking up at the other boy when he did with an angelic smile that made Tendou’s heart skip a beat. His cheeks were still flushed and hair a mess as he started talking. 

“That was…amazing I don’t…you didn’t come!” He suddenly realized. But Tendou shook his head and grinned, tapping at the side of his head with his finger that wasn’t covered in lube. He winked. “I’ve got plenty of your pretty little face and body in the wank bank to last me years” he purred, Suga’s face flushing harder. 

They two quickly cleaned up Suga’s legs and Tendou took off his jacket, tying it around his waist as they both smiled. 

“How will I give you it back?”

“I guess you’ll just have to ask me on a date…” he mumbled against his lips as he kissed them again. Suga hummed quietly in agreement, his hands still resting against the other boy’s chest. “I guess so” he chuckled, biting his lip as he slipped away from Tendou with another kiss, hesitant to pull away completely. Suga and Tendou exchanged numbers and they made their way back to their respective buses. 

“Suga, what the hell were you up to man?!” Tanaka shouted as he spotted the male get onto the bus, and Nishinoya grinned as he noticed his swollen lips and messy hair. 

“Suga-senpai got some!” He laughed, the rest of the bus asking for all of the details. Suga didn’t notice Daichi’s reddened face, or the erection he was trying to hide as he sat down beside him and caught sight of his slightly lube covered thighs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure many people ship this but I got this idea and needed to write about it


End file.
